A broken love story
by forgotten666
Summary: Just a short little twoshot of one of my favorite couples from Naruto...SasuNaru. I kinda OOC'ed Sasuke though, Naruto to, but not as much, he is still a big hearted idiot :) and it's always nice to tone Sasuke down a little :) Sorry if it's horrible it doesn't have any really bad in it, just a kiss :)
1. Broken

Here I am, he said he would meet me here..where is he? I hope he didn't get lost, or maybe he forgot about me? I hope it isn't either...but I mean, who would want me? I am a broken hollowed-out shell, I am sad human being without anyone left, I hope he is different.

I get impatient, and really worried, so I go and find him, as I walk I imagine him so lost and scared and have to chuckle to myself. I continue to walk and even have a skip in my step. I have never been this excited in my life!

Finally I see him, and I know there is a big smile on my face, "Ka-" But I quickly put my hand over my mouth when I see who is with him. It is a girl from our school, he always said he hated her, and said she was a bi*ch, but look at him now, practically sucking her face. I hear a strange noise and notice it comes from my mouth. I storm up to him demanding what the hell is going on.

"I thought you and I were going out? And I thought you hated Miku! What is going on?"

"Why would i ever date you? You're the school freak! I was only nice to you because I got payed to do it."

"Yeah, you heard him, SCRAM FREAK!"

I ran away crying my eyes out..I already know I'm a freak, why does everyone have to rub it in?

I fall under a tree and cry my eyes out.


	2. Saved, or Not?

I cried for what felt like hours, "Maybe i should head home..." I began to get up but that was until i felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to see bright blue eyes and a mop of spiky blond hair.  
"What are you doing here, shouldn't you with Kai laughing at me?" I said as more tears ran down my face.  
"Now, why would I laugh at you Sasuke, No, I punched that sshole in the face. No one deserves to be treated like that."  
_Now that I think about it, he did have the forming of a bruise on his cheek, wow he really did that for me?_  
"Well, I don't need your pity..just leave me alone.."  
"Wai-"  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran away as more tears rush down my face.  
All i hear is loud footsteps behind me and him shouting my name and telling me to stop.  
Finally i feel a warm weight knock me to the ground and pins me. I look up into a pool of blue.  
"I told you to stop."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I said so, and because I wanted to do this."  
All i felt was something soft against my lips and it took me a minute to register it was his lips.  
To soon he pulled away.  
"What was that for?" As i put my hand to cover my mouth.  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time now, but you've never given me a chance to. So nyah."  
"But, I don't deserve you, I mean you're quarterback of the football team, you are one of the most popular boys in the school, and I'm just me.."  
"And, that's where you are wrong, you are an amazing painter, and artist, you write wonderful poetry, and you are by far one of the cutest guys I have ever met. So don't talk about yourself that way. And also I have one more thing to say...I love you Sasuke Uchiha, will you go out with me?"  
I just stared at him surprised and a bit cautious, but relented, because I always did have a secret crush on the hottest boy in school.  
"I..lo-lo-lo...I can't say it, I'm sorry Naruto.." I said sadly  
"That's alright, just tell me if you'll be mine, forever and always, and I'll make sure no one messes with you again."  
"Okay, naru I'll go out with you. Now can I get up?"  
"Oh yeah, hahaha."  
He helps me up and we walk away hand in hand, and I am just about the happiest person in the world, I sure hope he is different, but I have a good feeling about him :)


	3. Poem for this couple i made

Raven hair.  
Pale face  
Small figure  
Walking alone in the world  
Searching for a purpose

Tears run down my face.  
I look into blue eyes that are full of sadness  
I can see his heart breaking  
More tears fall.

I used to be a man...  
Now I am a lost cause…an empty shell  
I turn to walk away from those piercing blue eyes  
I feel a hand on my arm  
I turn around to see the eyes that have saved me time and time again  
He crushes me into a hug I cry steadily into his shoulder.

He loves me.  
But I don't know if I can love him back.  
I feel even more horrible and cry more.  
He knows this, but continues to be my rock.  
Will I ever be able to love him?  
Will I ever be whole again?

A/N:  
Hope you enjoyed my little story ;) I won't ask you to do anything like follow, but it would defiantly make me happy 3  
Also if I can do anything to fix this story and make it better don't hesitate to let me know :)


End file.
